Time Runner
by Trunks'-Girl
Summary: Enter a very odd girl who doesnt exist anymore? read to find out why
1. Chapter 1

Time Runner

Chapter 1

Rebekah fell out the time stream. She floated in the air glancing about to see if she could determine where and when she was. Suddenly her senses were overwhelmed by two great power levels very near to her. She spotted the figures at once, the two were obviously sparring. Looking on in awe, _They must be Elites._ When the two figures come within twenty feet of her, Rebekah knew they felt her power level, even before they stopped and turned to face her. "If they decide to attack I'm done for," She thought to herself again, breathing harder. Then she felt two more, even greater power levels appear out of nowhere right above her. She flew backwards to see all of them. _That must be Goku Jr._ Panicking now, she prepared to fight what she know would be her last fight if even one of them decided to attack.

"Who are you?" Goku jr. was speaking to her. He held out a hand to her. She was trying to see if she could trust him, hesitantly searching her feelings for even a hint of deception. But she was interrupted by one of the two boys who were sparring only moments ago. He was staring at her. Anger flared through her.

"No one treats me that way," she powered up and transformed into super saiyan. Before anyone could stop her she had pounded the boy into the ground at least a twenty foot drop. Wasting not a second more the green man and Goku jr. grabbed her to prevent her from doing the same thing to the other boy.

"Goten, you ok?" the other boy had flown down to check up on his friend.

"Yeah, Trunks, I'll live. Oww. She hits hard." Goten jumped to his feet. Goku jr. signaled to the green man and they released Rebekah. She was shocked they were going to trust her after she had hit that boy to the ground. She powered down again. The three of them descended to the ground with the two boys. Rebekah decided to have a little faith; _If this is really Goku jr. all the stories say I can trust him_. She thought.

"Are you Goku jr.?" She asked not daring to breath.

"No, I'm Goku."

"What?!?" Rebekah fell back to the ground, "Then your Piccolo the namek. And oh god, your Trunks and Goten. I didn't realize how far back I came."

"You came back in time." Goku said excitingly.

"Goku, all the stories say I can trust you so…." Rebekah's mind flared.

"Yes."

"No ..I can't." She gasped.

"Can't what?"

Rebekah shook her head very slowly side to side. She could never tell them that or she'd be killed. Before any more question could be asked, another man appeared above them but no one really reacted.

"Dad, she can go Super Saiyan that means she's a saiyan, too." Goten had flown over to his dad.

"Answer me this girl, are you or are you not a saiyan?" Piccolo had spoke up.

"Well half...bearly."

"Hey Vegeta, I was wondering when you show up to say hi." Goku said laughing.

"Vegeta? The most powerful of the Elites." Rebekah said in awe of his presence.

"Who are you?" Vegeta said glaring sideways and down at her.

"I am Rebekah of the House of Kakorat, sire," Rebekah sinking to one knee bowed her head in utter respect.

"House of Kakorat?" Goku ask scratching his head, confused even more.

Vegeta blinked, face in shock.

"What's that?" Goten asked. Rebekah falls down to the merriment of Trunks. Before Rebekah could process Trunks' amusement, Goku spoke up.

"Whoa, are you ok?"

"What?!? You don't know what the house of Kakorat is?" Rebekah said jumping to her feet, "But you Lord Kakorat founded it."

"Actually it's just Goku. What's lord?"

"It's that white stuff mom uses to cook, dad." Goten filled his dad in.

"Not lard you idiot, lord," Vegeta spat.

"Oh, yeah," Goku said laughing and then stopped, "seriously what is it?"

"It doesn't matter. All that does is what's she doing here?" Piccolo spoke up, turning to face the others.

"Uh….I can't tell you." Rebekah said at last.

"But I can."

"Don't you dare!?" Rebekah shouted turning her head this way and that.

"What are going to do? The more you shout like that the more likely it will be that they'll kill you. Remember what sensei told you?"

"Not to speak to you around others. I know."

"Remember it, baka." Rebekah's temper flare, fire shooting through her veins. _Keep calm. Keep clam._ She told herself. It didn't help she was still shaking with furry, has it laughed at her. She placed her left hand in her mouth and bite down hard. Be calm. Blood began to spill out her mouth and run down her hand. When the blood had reached her wrist she pulled hand out and it fell at her side, blood oozing down her fingers slowly dripped to the ground. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were horrified of her. Piccolo was unnerved obviously he had seen something like this before. Rebekah was sitting on the ground again writing something on the dirt. Curious Goten kneeled down to see what it was she was doing. On the ground in front of her written in her blood were words Goten couldn't read. Glistening in the late afternoon sun, the crimson of her blood was painted in sort of symbols and shapes.

"It's a form of attachment," Rebekah informed him, as she drew a circle in the middle of it all. She placed her hand on the circle and energy surged down her arm, sending shock waves rippling through the ground, "Anareneei." A blinding light and then……..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rebekah hovered in the air above a village she had never seen before. Where I am I? She thought looking around, search for something, anything familiar. She looked up at the sky. Even the sky is different. _Why did you do that?!?_ I didn't answer her. She decided to fly down and find out where she was. When she touched the ground the people had just realized she was there and started running from her.

"Wait!" she yelled trying to get someone to stop, but to no avail. She sighed. Walking along the now deserted streets. As she walked toward the center of the city/village place she realized she was being watched, and followed. Her first instinct told her to pound the living daylights out of all of them. But the second was to continue walking until she knew more about them. She chose to follow the latter of the two just to be on the safe side. After awhile she found their pattern. Their prescience's increased in anxiety as she moved closer to the cliffs. These are poor fighters, giving me the advantage so easily. She smirked and walked toward the cliffs. Then tension and anxiety grow in the air giving her the precise location of the ones surrounding her. She stopped and searching her surroundings with her mind, one word was embedded harshly into the air. Now.

A dozen or so people now surrounded her. _Their energy is really strange._ One the group spoke to her.

"I don't understand a word your saying. Come closer."

They stepped back obviously they couldn't understand her either.

Rebekah sighed.

"I hate my life," she sighed again.

_It has to be done if we are to understand them. _

Ha, Like I'm gunna do it. Taking that idea from Teen Titans might have been clever in theory, but I'm not gunna go up to any one of these people and kiss them just to learn their language.

_I'll do it. _

On a couple of conditions.

_I know. No one older and only guys and you'll have a cow if its anyone younger than 13. I know. I know. Give me control already. _

Rebekah gave me control. I scanned the group in front of me. One of them I saw instantly. He was blond. Also no younger then 13 or 14. He was wearing bright orange clothing. He was the only one who fit my regulations; everyone else was either a girl or a lot older. I made my way to him. The group backed away from him, as he stood stock-still. _They look as if we are going to kill him and there is nothing left for them to do, Rebekah said to me._ I nodded. That was the only explanation I could think of, too. I stood an inch away from him. I move my face closer. He started to step back, forcing me to grab his shirt and pull him back toward me. I mentally sighed and then placed my lips on his. This first other worldly kiss let me access his mind of all the info I needed, like his language. The land I was in and any other information Rebekah thought we might need. In turn I gave him my name and where I was from and little bits of information in exchange for the ones he gave me. I could feel him sweat as I released him from the kiss; obviously he had never been kissed before. I sighed letting go of his shirt; with out me holding him he fell to the ground.

"Sorry." I said. Excellent they understand me now.

"Naruto," Another from the group had run to him helping him to his feet he was shocked but unharmed, which apparently put their minds at ease.

"Hey what are you trying to pull walking in here and kissing my boyfriend for?" The girl who had helped the boy, Naruto, was glaring and pointing at me.

"I'm not 'trying' anything, I succeeded. We can understand one another now."

"Why I otta…"

"Sakura, calm down." The group split to along an old man walk through, "We are rude, what is your name and business here in Kohona."

"The one you call Naruto, has that information," I and Rebekah never liked to repeat information in which we have already given, a waste of breathing, "And my business is that I am lost, will you direct me to Kuna." I had to make something up to get out of there. He mustn't know I'm here to kill him.

The old man, whom they called Hokage, gave me the information I said I had needed and watched me leave the village. Rebekah even didn't know why I had used a teleportation instead of the attachment. I smirked, as I walked into the trees and disappeared into the shadows, where we waited until dusk 


	3. Chapter 3

I crouched, silently breathing, on the wall of Konoha. It was the new moon, a perfect time for my mission. I thought back to the year of training all for this night for my one purpose. I sighed.

"Please, forgive me, Konoha." I whispered to the sleeping village below and before me. I leaped into the sky. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop swiftly and silently. I breathed in the night's cool air. I had to remain calm or the mission would be a failure. I must not let that happen, I thought. Sweat fell down my face. I had reached my destination. I slipped through the opened window with ease. The room inside was slightly darker, but no matter. I crossed the room to the sleeping figure on the bed. The old man slept in peace, his breathing was even and slow. I stared at him. How could this frail-looking old man be the Hokage, the best in their village? It doesn't matter, I told myself. I pulled out my knife, readied my hand for the final fatal blow that would end his life. He opened his eyes and looked up at me but did not move.

"Forgive me." I asked. He nodded, he understood. My knife flashed and blood spilt everywhere. I had slit his throat. Quickly and quietly I removed his head, and fled. The sun would soon be rising and the Council wanted his head by dawn in this world. Once I reached the wall. I slid like a shadow off it and through the worlds. I had never disappointed the Council, this assassin delivered. I smirked, and was gone.

The village of Konoha was in an uproar. The Hokage had been found murdered in his bed, early in the morning. I sat on the wall where I was only hours before, now in the summer sun's light I didn't look like a murderer but it was still me underneath the mask. No one know her, the one I kept inside who only came out at times like last night. Missions for death those were hers to deal with but she must up and I take the fall.

"The Council knew you'd mess up."

_Yes, but did they sent us to do it?_

"So we could do what the wanted."

_Yes now let us do this already. _

"Alright, it's now or never." I sighed.

_I murdered the guy and now we have to apologize, whatever._

I jumped backward into the trees, then landed silently on the ground several meters from the gate.

_Wait. Listen. _I stopped and listened. something was there, there in the trees we could hear its breathing. this thing watching us was no man, but a mighty beast, which haunted our dreams. there was no escape from it. Fear. it could smell it, therefore it could smell us. Run. we had to run. anywhere. Too late. we turned to see it falling on to us. I let out an ear-splitting scream as its claws tore into my flesh. Then darkness…..

"Over here," A voice? Who? Her eyes slowly opened. She stared up at someone.

"Who are you?" she asked closing her eyes again.

"I'm Naruto, the future Hokage. Believe it!"

"I believe you." She managed to murmur. She fainted again.

When she had regained conciseness, she stared up at white tiled ceiling laying in soft bed. Her head was pounding and the light was unbearable. Overcome with a wave of exhaustion her eyes closed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Her eyes flew open as she shot up. breathing heavily she looked around, she sighed, "Just a dream," she whispered, "just a dream." She had laid back down, head on the pillow when Naruto entered the room. She immediately jumped out of the bed, her legs couldn't hold the sudden weight and she collapsed. She would have hit her head on the night stand if Naruto had not caught her seconds before she sustained anymore injury. He pulled her into his arms and stood.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he placed her back on the bed. She shrugged, staring down at her self, bandages covered most of her upper body, left arm and left leg. Feeling her head she found a bandage wrapped around there too.

"I'm alive at least."

"What attacked you?"

She thought long and hard trying to remember what it looked like, "It was some sort of beast." She held her head trying to force the memory to return. After a minute her head began to pound from the effort, and stopped.

"Where are we?" She asked staring about the room and toward the closed window. From her place on the bed she couldn't see out it. Naruto could see how much she wanted to breath the fresh air. Then the disappointed expression when she had apparently remembered that she couldn't stand let along walk. Then Naruto had an idea, and without even warning her, he scoped her back into his arms, walked to the window, and flew it open. Her face shone with breeze fluttering her golden hair.

Many days passed, with her only companion, Naruto, who in turn told her all about Kohona and Kuna and all the other countries in the world (or all he could remember). Each day her wounds healed, after a month she could walk (if only around her room) and after four months the last of her bondages were removed. She was still a weak, but the doctors said she could leave if she stayed with someone here in Kohona. Naruto eagerly volunteered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The fever's rising, if we can't bring it down soon she won't make it."

"Don't say that, she will live, she has to."

I heard them murmuring but in my delirium I never would know who spoke. My skin was on fire. A damp cloth was dabbed on my face. Piercing like blades of ice into my skin a second of relief and then fire. Pain wretched my body; making me cry out. I knew I was going to die. They I had done all they could to save me, but I felt something pulling me to give in to the pain, into the darkness, into death. I had to tell him. Before I left this world I had to tell him. I must look into his eyes as I die. With great effort, I pulled back out of the darkness into the room in which my body lay. Breathing heavily I cried out for him.

"Gaara!" Pain stabbed at my heart, and chest. Sweat fell down my face, "Gaara."

He was at my side, holding my hand, before my breath could come again. I had to tell him.

"Gaara," I looked into his blue eyes, "Gaara, this is not the end…my …necklace…." My strength was leaving my body, darkness crept into my vision. _No I can't die now I'm so close to finally being free_. I closed my eyes, took long, deep breath and open my eyes again. "Take it…to…the temple…. there…free me." I saw his face slipping from sight. I caught his last words, the last words of this life I would hear. I love you. I remember the first time he told me that. He spoke a thousand words to me in those three words. My eyes grew dark. Breath left my body, the pain vanished, the fever cooled, and I died. I fell into darkness. Voices whizzed past me, the voices of all the worlds, already I began to forget the life I had just left. Up ahead of me was the Door through was where everyone else who died went. I had heard that the stairs to heaven and hell lay just beyond that door. The hope that this time I would go through and end this torment didn't rise inside me. I knew where I was going and it wasn't through there. As I neared the Door I dropped through all the worlds' darkness and landed in the circle Counsel Room. Those dark figures feet from me but I know better to think that they existed in only one dimension. They were there but not, existing in all realms of all worlds. No one knew what he or she was, except that they were demons, which find pleasure in the eternal misery of people. People who didn't truly exist any more or anyplace, people who's worlds, stories, lives had been destroyed so that the Counsel could toy with, people like me. We are the people that never really exist, we who are puppets of the Counsel, who in turn play with worlds for the purpose of the Counsel. We are the Manipulators, the ones who guard the doors the worlds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You insolent child, you did not do what you were sent there to do. You were supposed to kill that boy and instead you fell in love with him." The Head of the Counsel was speaking to me as if from a long way off. _Why was I supposed to kill him and who?_ My mind is hazy. I can't comprehend what the Head is saying anymore. His mouth moves but no sound comes from his lips. Darkness clouds my vision. My head is swimming. I feel hot. Ah. Pain. Darkness.

"Wake up, Rebekah, wake up we have work to do." _I know_ _that voice its Caz's voice. _ My eyes open. "What happened?" My head hurts.

"You fainted in the Counsel room. That's what."

A smile spreads across my face.

"What are you smiling at, Rebekah?"

"I defied the Counsel."

Caz is laughing. "Good show. Wait till the other girls hear about this."

I am sitting up and my feet sliding to the floor. I'm walking to the desk. "Cazy, is this the world I just left?" In my hand is the disc.

"It sure is, Reeka."

"Where are Ana and Rikku?"

"Oh, around."

I'm turning the disc around in my hand; a smile is spreading across my face.

"I know that look."

"I got an idea. I have to check my mail first."

"That was random." Caz was saying as I am walking down the hall.

(Note: this writing in first person, present form is driving me up the wall so I will now switch to third person. )

Reeka walked quickly down the hallway, toward the balcony at the end. Taking the third hallway on her left she almost ran into the person who had just come from the dorm.

"Oh, excuse me," said the voice. He helped Reeka to her feet.

"Gaara, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Now that your back maybe we could hang out sometime."

Reeka giggled. "Of course. But I have work to do. So maybe later."

"Work already?"

"Yeah. Remember I have more than one job."

"Right. The Crazy Girls thing." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Uh. Be nice." She said as she pushed him lightly on the shoulder, "Do you have somewhere to be."

"Naw. I'm off until I got to back."

"Then walk with me. I just have to tell Ana and Rikku something then we could catch a movie or something."

"That'll be nice."

So they walked, continuing down the hallway to the dorms.


End file.
